The Tales of the Sweet Blue Flowers
by Rugaji
Summary: A continuation from the anime series. What will happen after episode 11? Reviews much appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome one and all to my first yuri-goodness fanfic. After I finished the anime series, Aoi Hana, today I knew I was meant to write one. Beware as there are spoilers if you haven't watched the anime. Oh and I HAVE NOT read the manga...but intend to...sometime...This is a direct follow up from the ending of episode eleven.

Two young girls were in love. One loved her as a sister, the other much more deeply. As the content pair strolled through the snow, arms locked, one would think the nostalgic scene would turn into a romantic evening, where the two would kiss...

Fumi shook the thoughts from her head, but could not keep the welling tears in her eyes contained.

"Fumi what now?" Akira consoled, the last time she looked her friend was smiling, what had happened. "You're always so quick to-",

"Cry, I know" Fumi smiled pulling a handkerchief, and blowing her nose. "Come on we better hurry back home, I want to be back in time for opening presents" Akira said, grabbing Fumi's hand and leading the way back to her house. The sun was beginning to rise as the girls reached Akira's house, they were gone longer than expected, but luckily no one was up when they entered the front door.

"Would you like some cocoa?" Akira asked, as she started to boil some milk. Fumi nodded, "Yes please." Fumi blushed as she released she would be alone with Akira for a little while longer. "Akira would you like to go shopping tomorrow?" she asked, the words escaping her lips before she realised-"Silly, all the shops are closed, it's Christmas!"Akira cheerfully replied. "Oh yeah" Fumi said, receiving a mug of cocoa with two pink marshmallows floating on top. "Thank you" Fumi said, sipping on the belly-warming liquid.

"Oh, what are you two doing up so early?" Shinobu, Akira's elder brother questioned.

"What's it to you?" Akira sharply replied. Shinobu threw his arms up "None, sorry."

About twenty minutes passed of awkward silences, only broken by Akira's parents coming down the stairs.

"Finally we can open our presents up!" Chimed Akira, pulling Fumi into the living room, with a large green plastic tree, decorated in assorted Christmas tokens. Akira began to tear open hers, throwing the wrapping paper all over the room. "A new mobile, thanks Mum, thanks Dad" Akira said grasping her new slide phone in her hand, hugging her parents. Of course none were for Fumi, so she sat quietly on the couch, smiling when Achan got tampons from her brother and going nuts at him, only to find it was a joke at her expense. "Fumi, do you have one for me?"Akira said, looking Fumi square in the face. "Well...I...Um-"

"Akira, Fumi is a guest, she does not have to pamper you with gifts" scolded.

"Actually I do" Fumi said, hardly containing her smile because of her spur of the moment thought, "But is it alright if I give it to her privately?" Fumi pleaded. Akira's parents looked at each other, before nodding.

"Oh, I wonder what it is!" Akira said, bouncing up from the floor.

A/N: Before I go on, I just want to see if anyone will read this, so if I get a few reviews, I'll continue with the story. Until next time-hopefully-Rugaji.


	2. Chapter 2

Akira pulled on her brown fleece coat, "So Fumi when am I getting my present?" Fumi pouted "soon enough, I want to give it to you under _our _tree" she said patting her breast pocket as if misleading Akira where the gift was. The pair held hands as they walked outside into the frosty morning wind. Fumi looked at the ground as they walked thinking, 'I am going to do it, she won't mind...will she...what if she does Oh God our friendship would be over, maybe I should-'

'Fumi I was wondering, what if _we _were lovers' said Akira casual as ever.

This caught Fumi off guard, 'Well I dunno...I guess' her throat clinging on to each word, "I guess we would kiss and go out."

"I know that, I mean I don't know if my mother would like me liking girls and all' Akira said carefully making sure not to hurt her best friends feelings. "Anyway, doesn't matter I prefer boys anyway, not to say I don't like you for liking girls Fumi."

Fumi nodded without murmuring a word, this was disastrous. How stupid could she be, believing that she would share a magical kiss with the only girl she truly loved? "Oh no Fumi why are you crying now" Akira said releasing Fumi's hand and reaching into her pocket for a handkerchief. "Let's just go to the tree" was all Fumi managed.

It was such an elegant tree. The wood was strong but felt soft. The branches were like arms hugging the snow, and in Spring...

"Well Fumi we're here now hand it over" laughed Akira. Fumi snapped back into thought. Should she kiss her? Or should she just say she left the gift at home?

Akira stood patiently waiting for her present, maybe it was that hair piece they had seen at the market the other day. Oh it would be so cool if Fumi brought her those black skinny-wait what. What's happening? Am I getting kissed? By who? Akira was as puzzled as she ever was as she felt Fumi's tongue swirl around on hers, her cheeks were flushing red. It was against everything she had ever felt for her childhood friend, but yet it felt so good...so right. Akira kissed back, slyly clasping Fumi's breast and a moan escaped both of the girl's lips.

After the passionate kiss ended the pair didn't have the nerve to look at each other in the face. When they did though...

"Ow what was that for" Fumi yelped rubbing her bright welted cheek. "Next time you want a kiss, ask me!" Akira yelled jokingly at her best friend. Or was it girlfriend now? "I think I'm gonna' be sick" blurted Fumi, before ducking behind a bush and letting out a few disgusting sounds. Akira hated vomit, so she waited for Fumi, calling out to her if she was alright. "Was it something I did?" Fumi returned shaking her head, "Nerves."

It was an awkward walk back to Akira's home, both were silent.

The girls spent an hour sitting upstairs in Akira's room before Mrs. Manjȯme arrived to pick up Fumi. It was the quietist the pair had ever been and several times Mrs. Okudaira called out to make sure they were still alive. Indeed it was a tough rite of passage for Akira, the first kiss, but she hadn't seemed to mind it so Fumi went home with a smile on her face.

The next day the girls arranged to meet at the train station. Fumi was as anxious as ever. What if Kyoko was there? Or even worse Sempai? The chances were extremely unlikely, especially the second one. And besides, it's not like she was Akira that people would judge them of going out, she had spent days at shopping centers, and frequently met up at cafes before any of this happened. Before the kiss happened. So what was different now? Not enough time to think about any of that, but deep down she knew it would be at the back of her mind for the rest of the day. Week? Month? Forever?

Akira looked at herself in the mirror. Jeans, a green jacket and a blue beanie sat comfortably on her red hair. She glanced at her bed covered in different clothes. Why was it now that she was now going out with Fumi that she had to pull out her wardrobe and criticize her appearance? Her phone started to buzz.

'Hello' Akira said.

'Hey Akira, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me and the girls" it was Misako.

'Me or my brother?'

Misako laughed nervously, 'He can come too...only if he wants to though...and you have to be okay too'

'Sorry I have plans with Fumi today.' Was that a mistake mentioning Fumi.

'Oh so you have time to spend with your _girlfriend _but not us, I see how it is'

Fumi chocked, 'Girlfriend?'

'Just joking, anyway see you around' giggled Misako, and a tone started playing signaling the end to the conversation.

'Had I been too stingy with Misako?' Akira murmured...

Fumi and Akira spotted each other from a mile away. They locked eyes and quickly looked away. That's how we normally greet each other, isn't it? Both of them simultaneously thought. Everything seemed different now. The way one would compliment another, would make one blush. Akira defiantly started noticing how intriguing and enticing Fumi's body was, and couldn't help fantasizing about the exotic experiences they would share in the future. Fumi had had more experience with women but she didn't want to come on too strongly, she felt she would scare Akira away. But then again, it was always Sempai making the moves on her, maybe Fumi wasn't the leader in the relationship, but would Akira take the role. But both girls one hundred percent could conclude that everything was a lot more confusing now, that they had started dating and could only question themselves as to whether it would last...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There's an Easter Egg in there, good luck finding it, if you do tell me! Oh and enjoy/review

Rugaji

The sky was shaded an awful blood red. The grass was torn up but there was no dirt, just empty space. Akira could hear the mutated voices of her loved ones around her, screeching vulgar things at her every time she took a step towards Fumi, who seemed to be at an ever increasing distance away from her. However, when she turned away from her best friend, lover, girlfriend, whatever, the voices turned into a soothing melody of comfort. Which way would she go? Akira looked both ways before stepping-

"Akira we're here" poked Fumi. Akira had quickly fallen asleep on the train after a day at the shops. The trip also included lunch, a visit to the movies and a romantic kiss shared by the young women, privately in the girl's toilets at a clothes boutique. Fumi forced herself to stay awake through the trip not wanting to miss their stop, it was nice to have Akira's head resting on her shoulders and being able to smell her shampoo for forty minutes anyway.

Akira leapt over the small gap separating the train and platform. "Sorry Fumi, I guess all the excitement got to me" she yawned and stretched out like a cat. Fumi blushed. She had no idea why but being apologized to, made her feel uncomfortable. All of a sudden she remembered,

"I think I heard your phone beep when you were asleep."

"Oh no, I hope we didn't get any strange looks" Akira sheepishly replied. The red-head pulled out her slider and opened a text message from her brother which read;

_Hey sis, u better get home fast. M + D r really mad u. –Shinobu 1:36 pm Sunday 26__th__ 2010._

Akira closed the message, and looked at the digitalised clock on the screen whichwas just turning to 2:35 pm.

She quickly stood on her tippy toes and pecked Fumi on the cheek. "Sorry have to go, I think I did something wrong," and then started to bolt pass various pedestrians waiting for the train. Fumi let out a deep sigh that was welling inside her for the whole day before starting her walk home...

Akira was panting like a rabid dog as she burst through the front door of her house.

"Where in hell have you been child" yelled her father. Akira jumped back in surprise, her father rarely scolded her.

"You've gone too far this time young lady, Shinobu has told us all about you and that dirty lesbian Fumi" shrieked Mrs. Okudaira.

"What do you mean?" pleaded Akira, this was all so strange yet so familiar to her dream. Correction, nightmare.

"I know this was low but I eavesdropped your conversation with Fumi last night, and followed you by car today" it was Shinobu who Akira had previously not seen.

"B-but why?" As the conversation grew older, Akira's voice sounded like one of an infant.

"We have heard growing suspicions that Fumi liked women, and we just hoped that you were smart enough not to get involved in things like that" it was her father again.

Her brother walked over to her and knelt down on one knee, "I just wanted to protect you Akira, keep you away from all the nasty things in life" he said stroking her hair.

"Get away from me" she squealed, slapping her brother's hand away. "If any of you knew what was good for me you'd let me be with Fumi regardless if she were a girl or boy" she said before running upstairs, and locking herself in her room. Countless questions ran through her mind. How would her parents react when she finally had to forfeit the safety of her room, and run to the bathroom, or kitchen for something to eat? Maybe she should just stay in her room, and barricade every speckle of life out, and just stay in there until she rotted away. No that wasn't right. She would allow Fumi in, and then they could rot away together. She didn't know what to do, so she threw herself onto her bed, and started to cry hoping the dread would come out along with her tears...

The walk home was nice, Fumi thought. Would have been better if she had Akira with her, but it gave her time to think about...things. It had been a good day, and she expected all holiday/weekend outings would follow the same suite. School was another thing though. There would be the rumours, accusations and other girls to contend with, let alone homework. An ice block vendor strolled pass but pulled up, when Fumi decided she felt like a refreshment.

"Good afternoon Miss, what can I get you?" asked the old man standing besides his portable freezer.

Fumi peered over the frosty glass, "Umm do you have any lemon or lime flavours?"

The man answered by opening up the freezer, and pulling out a GoodGood Ice bar, covered in yellow wrapping. "230 Yen please."

Fumi pulled out her purse and examined the empty contents. "Sorry Sir for the trouble, but I have no money, sorry for wasting your time" she said bowing her head.

The man smiled "No problem sweetheart, next time" and pulled away. Fumi didn't give the man another glance, but she could have sworn she had seen him somewhere before...glasses, a balding head, that once probably had a forest of hair on it and a somewhat triangular face covered in wrinkles and spots... _Hey now why were we born? Hey look why did we meet? I don't get it and I'm scared so I want you to firmly return my grip on your hand..._

Fumi's ringtone almost started the next verse of the song by the time she had answered.

"Hello"

"Fumi...it's me"

"Oh Akira, are you alright it sounds like you're...crying?"

"Listen, my parents found out about us" Akira took in a gulp of air between her sobs, "they don't like me liking you Fumi..."

Fumi was almost crying herself now "but, but how?"

"Come over I'll tell you there"

"But are you sure your parents will-"nothing but beeps. Fumi shoved her mobile into her jeans, and walked as she took off her glasses and wiped away the terror that came in the form of tears. Her mother surely knew she liked women, and she hadn't said anything to discourage her...yet? Somehow all of this made her think about Chizu which made her weep even more. She sat down on the next bench she walked by and whipped out her phone.

_Sorry, I can't do it, do you still like me?_

She thought it would be easier sending a text message, not trusting her emotions to speak yet. She hit send and waited momentarily for a reply, but she never received one. It was going to be a long hard night for Fumi, all the things that happened in twenty-four hours was too difficult for the teenager to comprehend, and she started to feel physically unwell. But nothing made her more sick, than the thought that she couldn't, wouldn't help out her girlfriend in trouble. But it wasn't a thought now, it was reality...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hate it when this happens to me in books. It just starts to get interesting and then BAM! Character swap. Yep that's right ladies and gents, guess who's back? If you know anybody who reads this, please tell them it is now rated M.

-Rugaji.

_We'll never die, we'll never die, We'll never die, we'll never die, We'll keep the Red flag flying high,  
Cos Man United will never die..._

The stadium was exuberant. It had to be one of the best matches ever played. Down three nil, with ten minutes left Rooney slotted as many pass goalkeeper Petr Cech, putting the match into extra time. Like Yasuko Sugimoto could care, her girlfriend had dragged her here saying it would be a once in a life time chance to see United play Chelsea in the Champions League Final, and at Wembley Stadium too.

"Sempai can I get you a drink?" asked Lauren. Lauren Owens had been openly gay since she was fourteen, much to the displeasure of her father and mother. She had been bullied at school, leading to depression, which made her become entangled in the web of drinking and drugs. Over the next four years she had cleaned up her act greatly, going through rehab, passing her GCSE's, and getting a part time job as a barmaid. Which was how she met Yasuko. It was a Friday night and she had taken the late shift for a friend who had called in sick. Lauren had just started her break when she noticed a young lady quietly whimpering to herself in the corner of the pub. It was a hideous tendency for Lauren to be attracted to the shy, weak type, she felt nasty walking over to a complete stranger and asking how she was. "Are you ok?" Yasuko looked up, her sight was blurred by tears, and her mind with memories. "Yes...thank you," even though she had passed English top of the class, her pronunciation still sounded a bit broken. Lauren pulled up a chair, "I don't mean to pry but you seem pretty distraught, I'm Lauren by the way." Yasuko gave the girl a glance. "Sempai" she blurted, without giving it another thought, and shaking her hands. She discussed with Lauren how she came from Japan to study in England. She had not thought the transition would be so tough, she wanted desperately to return home to her sisters..._and Fumi. _It started with Lauren buying her a drink to calm her nerves, but it ended with the pair together in bed.

"Oh...Oh...OH...Sempaiiii..."Lauren's moans grew louder and deeper as the love making went on. Yasuko had one hand on the blonde's breast, and another deep into her shaved crotch. Was it because they were both drunk? Or because she just wanted somebody to touch? The names Fumi and Mr. Kagami flashed in her mind. "Ok my turn" Lauren panted. She placed her hands on Sempai and rolled her over so she was lying on her back. She knelt down on her knees and placed Sempai's legs on her shoulders and began to eat...

"Sempai!" it was Lauren shouting her girlfriend's name for the umpteenth time. Yasuko snapped to attention, "Yes?"

"If your hands aren't too busy there, grab your drink." Not that Yasuko had noticed but she had begun feeling her crotch, and had left a slight damp mark on her jeans, and some weird even perverted looks went her way. The game ended with Manchester lifting the trophy after beating Chelsea in penalties, much to Laurens satisfaction. "Come on, let's go home and..._celebrate_," Lauren cheered. Yasuko didn't feel like having sex, she was having withdrawal symptoms and was feeling somewhat depressed, but she didn't object.

They went back to Lauren's apartment via train...just like back in Japan, Yasuko thought, except much less reliable and they stunk of cigarettes. It was socially viable to use your mobile on transport, and that's what Lauren did. "Oh hey...hang on a moment let me get somewhere private" she said, eyeing Yasuko, and heading towards the train toilets. When she returned she wore a wide grin on her face. "Good news?" asked Yasuko. Lauren laughed "You _could_ say that Sempai!" Yasuko shook her head "I said you didn't have to call me Sempai, just Yasuko." The tomboy came in close, "Naw give us a hug, yeah, didn't want to make you upset Sempai." That's one of the things Yasuko disliked about Lauren, her annoyance factor.

After they got off the train they had a short taxi ride back to Lauren's apartment. At the front of the Victorian building stood a woman covered in bright make up and her hair blonde and frizzy. She wore a black leather jacket with its zipper undone so you could see her pierced belly button, and skimpy red bra. From the bottom to waist she had red high heels, fishnet stockings and only a pair of black panties on. "Here's trouble" murmured Yasuko as she caught glance of the woman. Lauren could barely stifle her giggle, "I think you'll find it's quite the opposite."

"It's bout' time you two got here. I'm freezing my tits off in this damn cold" the prostitute spoke in a cockney accent. "Well how's about we get inside and get warm" said Lauren, ushering both Yasuko and the prostitute inside.

"So have a name hun?" Queried Lauren.

"Just call me Lotus" said Lotus, sipping on her mug of coffee.

Yasuko was unsure, "Psst Lauren, can I talk to you," Lotus pretended not to hear.

Lauren walked over to her bearing an anxious grin. "I don't think I want to have sex with a prostitute..." Yasuko trailed off, feeling ill. "Don't worry I was sceptical too the first time, but it's that fun, come on," begged Lauren.

"Hey what's goin' on over there, my hour has started so if youse don't want to pay me to sit on your chair drinking coffee, I suggest we start yeah?" Blurted Lotus.

"Sempai is just a bit nervous that's all."

"I'm not worried, I just..." Yasuko thought she sounded a lot like Fumi that sentence. So innocent...so unsure.

"Fine I'll start things off" smirked Lotus, who was right in front of Yasuko now. Before she could object Yasuko was kissed by the prostitute, repeatedly. Lotus' hands moved to unbutton Yasuko's shirt, and felt inside her bra. "Mmmm their so petite and perky" moaned Lotus, who then treated herself to another kiss, before getting down on her knees to unzip her client's jeans. Yasuko wasn't having any of that. "You know what, I don't need this" she tried her best to sound angry in English. She walked into the bedroom she shared with Lauren, and pulled out a suitcase from beneath the double bed. Lauren appeared at the doorway of the room "Listen I'm sorry, but where are you going?"

"Back to Japan" Yasuko said without hesitating.

"Don't you think that's a bit rash, calm down, and then we can talk"-

"Why don't you go jump in a lake with your prostitute, I've really lowered my standards since I met you Lauren"

"Your standards must of already been pretty God damn low if you were crying in a foreign bar"

Yasuko hastily finished packing without saying another word. Tears were flowing from her eyes which she couldn't control of. When Yasuko was about to leave, she checked her pockets for a pair of keys, and when she found them hurled them across the room, shattering a small flower vase. As she opened the door to leave she yelled with all her breath, and in Japanese "Sayonara buta," exited and slammed the door shut, sending dust to descend from the ceiling...

A/N- *Looks at story above*, OK that chapter was necessary. I feel like this chapter was a little...I'm not sure, not up to standard? Anyway write a review and I'll give you a cookie.

(Disclaimer: You may not receive a cookie upon reviewing.)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't worry there is no sex **_**or **_**prostitutes in this chapter. Oh and I know it's late but believe it or not I actually don't own Aoi Hana. Just because it's not on the beginning of chapter 1 doesn't mean I am Takako Shimura. The poem in this is of original make. Any similarities to any other piece of creative writing is pure coincidence. Squeamish people avoid this chapter! R&R :)**

School had returned. The lovers had not, and the friends weren't going to make an appearance anytime soon. No. No, it was just Fumi Manjȯme, the plain blue hair, glass wearing lesbian. And Akira Okudaira, the small red-head, lesbian. Straight? Bi? "Who gives a shit" she yelled aloud to herself, directing many a cross look toward her from train station attendants. She was too confused and pissed off to be embarrassed. Akira had spent the rest of her Christmas holiday grounded. Not like she was going to go out anyway. She wept for the first day after the _Incident, _as she liked to call it, until she had cried all the water out of her body. Then it was hate. First at Fumi for loving her, then at her parents for doing what they did, than at her brother for not being her brother, and once again at Fumi for not helping her, when she needed help most.

The train steadily pulled away from the station, and the girls were left standing on the crowded cart like usual. Both pair of eyes were directed at the ground, studying every little detail of the floor, not daring to look up, at the risk of looking into each other's eyes. Fumi was struggling to keep the tears in. "I have my reasons" she said, barely audible, but it was loud enough for Akira's ears to prick up. "What did you say?" She screamed, moving across to Fumi via handlebar.

"You have your reasons?" Akira shrieked again, the business men and woman looking up from their laptops and newspapers to see what the fuss was about, and a sly eighteen year old male who had whisked his phone out and started recording the fight.

"I-I do..." Fumi managed.

"Bitch!" Akira cried, slapping Fumi hard on the cheek. "Do you have your reasons?" she repeated.

"I-I do"

"Lies" the red-head yelled slapping her childhood friend, before being dragged away by a train guard.

Fumi fell onto her knees and let out a mixture of crying and screaming...

_It is good to be back in Japan. I think I can only compare it to the feeling of viewing a Shakespeare play. You know what is going to happen, but yet you still immerse yourself into the storyline. _Yasuko looked up from her diary, tapping her pen on her forehead, was that the best way how to describe coming back home? Her train of thought was interrupted by her mother knocking on her bedroom door. "Yasuko would you like something to drink or eat?"

Yasuko smiled "No thank you I'm just happy to be able to sleep in my own bed again."

"Ok so just some dango than"

"No I'm fine"

"Green tea, cocoa, ramen?"

"Fine some tea please" When her mother left, she shook her head. "Why do you have to be so persistent mother" she muttered. Black and white flash blacks showed in her mind of the day Fumi had dumped her. She returned home boiling her eyes out, with anguish written all over her face. Her mother would not stop bugging her until she found out what happened. Yasuko thought of her as nuisance back then. An over protective, sticky beak mother who didn't know when to stop asking questions. But it now it was more a reassuring vibe. "Like a safety net" she babbled again. "Like a what dear?" Mrs. Sugimoto beseeched, holding a tray with a thermos, cup and a bowls filled with plain noodles. "Never mind" said Yasuko rolling her eyes at the objects on the tray. Mrs. Sugimoto set the tray down on a drawer top. "So do you have any plans of what to do now your back in Japan" she enquired. Yasuko shook her head, but inside she was screaming _"I'm getting back with Fumi one way or another!" _ A demented smile came across her face "One way or another" she laughed, which was when her mother left the room. "Teenagers these days" she sighed.

"Hello Fumi sweet heart how was your day?" asked Mrs. Manjȯme methodically picking up and folding clothes from a basket. Fumi ignored the polite question and scooted up the stairs quickly. She threw her bag into an empty corner of her room, and slammed the door shut, making sure the lock was down before reaching under her bed to retrieve a black diary. Fumi sat on her desk chair, with her legs positioned under her. She than began to write.

_Deep down I want to die,_

_Something forbids me, I don't know why._

_I want to be happy again like in the good ol' days,_

_Did this all happen because I started to be gay?_

_Deep down I want to get rid of my heartache,_

_Something tells me this is the only way how,_

_I want to be back with her so badly now,_

_Did I start cutting because I'm in denial?_

_Deep down I want to tell her,_

_Something tells me I should not,_

_I want to say sorry and kiss her luscious lips,_

_Did I make a mistake along the way?_

_Deep down I know my life is a lie,_

_Something tells me she will surpass me,_

_I will be left here in my puddle of blood,_

_Did I die before or after she left me..._

Fumi shifted her glasses off her face and wiped her tears. The stupid poem didn't even rhyme and hardly made sense. She tore the piece of paper from the book, scrunched it up and threw it away without another glance. This was supposed to _help_ her, no only one thing would. The mahogany desk drawer flew open, and a trembling hand reached inside. Papers were tossed out of the compartment, as were other meaningless objects. Until there was only a small notepad left. It was not the notepad itself that was important, but what was inside it. A razor, about the size of the blue haired girl's thumb was kept secret in the pages of a notepad. Would she do it? Would she do it _again_? Fumi had no doubt. She removed the razor and looked at her wrists. No, somewhere where her scars could not be seen, she lifted her dress until her thigh found daylight. A long red, gruesome cut blemished the skin, and was soon accompanied a partner. Fumi's hands were still shaking as she cut through her body, the blood trickled like rainfall down her legs. Fumi could not help stuttering some comfort words. "Akira...L-look what you-you've done to m-me." She pulled the razor away. "Th-this is my heart..."


End file.
